


Almost

by SecretArendelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretArendelle/pseuds/SecretArendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans has finally married Anna. Now all that’s left to do is stage a little accident for Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

Hans could hardly contain his excitement at his imminent victory. In moments, another step would be achieved. And he was so close, he could taste it.

“I do,” Anna said, shyly, looking up from under her long eyelashes at him.

The priest nodded. “Then in the sight of God and these witnesses, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Hans looked deeply into Anna’s sweet blue eyes as he put a gloved hand under her chin, drawing her closer. She bit her lip in anticipation as he leaned toward her.

Their lips met, in a picture-perfect matrimonial kiss. Moments later, they faced the joyful audience. Hans laced his fingers into Anna’s and smiled at the crowd.

Now all that was left to do was stage a little accident for Elsa.

–

But not tonight.

Tonight was for feasting, and drinking, and dancing with the beautiful freckled girl at his side. It certainly wouldn’t do to rush into things. Hans had learned his lesson on that one, the night of Elsa’s coronation. He’d almost destroyed everything for himself by arrogantly assuming his hasty proposal would be accepted by all.

That night, Elsa had asked to speak to the princess alone. Anna had balked at the idea, but Hans, sensing that things were in danger of falling apart, stepped in and encouraged his new fiancée to go with the queen. Anna hadn’t returned to the party for more than an hour, and when she did, she’d fallen silent, preoccupied with whatever Elsa had said.

Before the ball ended, she’d asked him to take his gloves off for a moment. He’d complied, instantly, clasping her little hands in his large warm ones. She’d studied his palms…traced her fingers along his skin…and then smiled at him with a sort of relief in her eyes.

Hans never pressed her for more. If she’d wanted to talk about it, she would have. He wasn’t going to upset her by making her share her secret. After all, making Anna happy was of utmost importance. In return, she’d made him happy – by walking down the aisle with him and ensuring his place as heir to the Arendelle throne.

Now, an hour after the wedding vows, his bride looked forlornly at the empty chair next to her. The newlyweds hadn’t stepped onto the dance floor yet, but Hans and Anna were seated at the center of the great table, surrounded by well-wishers and an endless array of food and drink. The only person missing was the Queen.

Hans wasn’t surprised – Elsa only made token appearances at any event. She’d watched the wedding from the empty church balcony, high above the rest of the guests. And for the reception? Well, she’d told Anna she would try to make it, for a bit, but to not be disappointed if she couldn’t.

Hans had never met anyone as introverted and shy as Elsa in his entire life. He couldn’t understand it. She was the queen, for heaven’s sake. Everyone in the room was practically salivating at the chance to bow down before her. And what did she do?

She hid in her room.

Hans placed his hand over Anna’s. “I’m sorry she’s not here, darling.”

She turned to him with a wistful smile on her lips. “It’s all right. I imagine she just felt overwhelmed by all that’s happened today.”

“I’ll always be here for you,” he promised, lifting her hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

“You know,  _dearest_ ,” Anna said, “you can drop the act.”

Hans frowned. “What?”

The band began to play a lively waltz. Eyes bright, Anna looked out at the ballroom floor. Then she smiled at Hans. “I’d like to dance now, please.”

“Of course!” He jumped to his feet and gallantly offered her his hand.

Laughing, she took it, then followed him around the table. All around them, people were murmuring their approval of the beautiful young couple.

Hans smiled nobly, but his mind was racing. What on earth was she talking about? Did she know something? No. She couldn’t. This was  _Anna_. Sweet, gullible Anna. She didn’t know a thing. Maybe he’d misunderstood her.

But the mischievous smile crossed her face as soon as they were moving in synchronization. “Did you know, my dear, that you talk in your sleep?”

Hans stared into her eyes. “I…I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“You do!” Anna grinned. “And you say the most  _interesting_  things.”

He could feel his palms dampening inside his pristine gloves. “I don’t know where you got your erroneous information, darling. Did someone say they were sneaking into my chambers at night?”

The little curled ringlets on either side of her face swung as she shook her head. “Nuh-uh! I’ve heard you myself. Dozens of times!”

She was teasing. He chuckled and touched her chin lightly. “So have you been hiding under my bed, little one?”

“Hans, you fall asleep all the time in the parlor, after tea. That’s when I’ve heard you.” She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. “And the things you say!”

Wait. What?

He swallowed heavily. “I—“

“Why, you naughty boy!” She smirked. “Prattling on and on about all your devious plans.”

“Plans? I don’t—“

She pulled one hand away from his shoulders and began to tick off her fingers. “Your plans fell through to woo Elsa, so you went with the easy prey instead.” Her eyes sparkled. “Cause you could always marry me, then kill my sister and become king, right?”

“A-Anna!” He sputtered. “I’d never—“

“Oh, relax.” She put her hand on his chest. “You don’t have to lie to me, Hans. I know everything.”

“Even if I do talk in my sleep, it doesn’t mean that—“

“I know.” She nodded. “So I went through your things.”

“My things! Like what?”

“Well…” She smiled coyly. “I  _did_  find your journal.”

Hans could feel the blood draining from his face. She knew everything. _Everything_. And still she danced, perfectly poised, with her hand on his chest and a twinkle in her eyes.

She’d married him only hours ago. Was it a ruse? A ploy? What…what was this?

“All those terrible things you wrote about Arendelle. And about Elsa. Tsk, tsk.” Anna pouted for a moment before continuing. “But I also saw where you wrote  _King Hans_  about a dozen times. And the places you wrote  _Their Royal Majesties, King Hans and Queen Anna of Arendelle_. She smiled. That was rather sweet, actually.”

His eyes widened. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? That she approved of his plan to murder her sister and take over the throne? A bright grin broke out on his face. “You want it, too? Oh, Anna.” He leaned forward to kiss her beautiful lips.

“Of course not!” She laughed gaily. “I love my sister, darling!”

His forehead creased. Was she insane? Had he just married a madwoman? “But then—“

“And Elsa loves me.” Anna smiled. “You know, she feels  _so_  guilty about shutting me out for all those years, and not telling me her big secret, that she’ll let me have just about anything I want.” She tickled her fingers on the back of his neck, into his hairline. “And I wanted  _you_.”

Hans stopped waltzing and stared at her. “So wait. Let me get this straight. You know that I’ve been planning to kill your sister, and take over your country as king…and you  _married me anyway_?”

She giggled. “Your physique helps, I’m sure.”

“I don’t even—“ He paused. “You’re marrying me…for sex?”

Her eyes were merry. “Well…among other things.”

The clock began to chime, and all around them rose a cry of jubilation. The double doors leading to the private rooms flew open as all the faces in the room turned to the couple expectantly.

Anna squealed. “It’s time already!”

 _Time for what_ , he almost asked. But before it left his mouth, he knew.

Time to consummate.

–

The well-wishers had shaken their hands and hugged them all the way to the double doors. Then Kai and Gerda escorted them to their bridal suite.

Anna sat heavily on the bed, then bounced up and down. Hans eyed her.

She lowered her eyelids and leaned back in a pose that she obviously thought quite sensual. “Are you ready to teach me the ways of love, my prince?”

Hans thought she looked like she was sort of in pain. “Anna. Wait. I’m still confused.”

She huffed out a big breath of frustration. “ _Hans!_  What?”

“I don’t even—“

“I think you have to lower your pants first.” She giggled again, then began to tug her shoes off.

“I know  _that_.” He crossed his arms. “But I don’t get it. What’s going to stop me from following through with my plans? You don’t really care if I get rid of Elsa, do you?”

“Oh, I care!” She turned in a circle as she tried to reach the line of pearl buttons down her back. “See, Elsa thought of that. I should have told you.” She stopped spinning and nodded earnestly at him. “No secrets among married couples, Hans. That’s important. Gerda told me that.”

His eyes widened. “Wait. What did Elsa do?”

She reached down to her full skirt and yanked her entire dress over her head. Even with so many questions swirling through his head, she still had him erect and at attention as she stood before him in her lacy bloomers and corset.

He hadn’t seen a woman like this in…well, in a very long time.

She put her hands behind her back, unconsciously making her round breasts jut out farther. “Elsa made a new law to fix it.” She began to fumble with the corset strings. “So if she dies, for any reason, before she’s an old, old lady—“

“I’ll be killed,” Hans whispered.

“Oh, no!” She snorted. “Nothing like that, silly. If she dies before she’s super-old, then Arendelle will become a republic ruled by a council. So I won’t be queen and you won’t be king.”

“What!” Hans shook his head in disbelief. “But…what if she just dies, Anna? What if she gets sick, or…or…”

“Takes a tumble down the stairs?” Anna smiled lightly. “Then we won’t be royals, sweetling. And on top of that, we’ll be shipped off to the Southern Isles.”

Hans’ mouth dropped open in horror. “Why?” he cried.

“Oh, a republic wouldn’t want the old ruling class lolling about, I’d imagine.” Anna gave up on the corset ties and crossed the room to him. “Now, husband.” She stuck out her bottom lip and blinked up at him. “Can’t you help me get out of these awful old clothes?”

Even with the terrible news, she was nearly naked, she was beautiful, and she was practically begging for him. He began to loosen the cording with skilled fingers.

“Mmm. I  _knew_  you’d be experienced,” she murmured. “Many, many mistresses, I’d imagine…but it took a princess to capture you.”

She pushed her bloomers past her hips as the corset fell away.

He stared into her eyes. “I’ll never be king.”

She tilted her head to the side, considering. “Well, maybe, if Elsa doesn’t marry or have heirs, and then dies an old woman, and we’re still alive. Then you could be.” She grinned. “Of course, I’m ready for you to be my  _king_ tonight.”

He ran his hands over her smooth body, then scooped her up in his arms and carried her toward the bed. She squealed in excitement.

He dropped her on the soft mattress and threw his jacket to the side.

“Oh!” Anna struggled up onto her elbows. “No secrets! Elsa also has ice powers.”

Hans didn’t bother to consider what that even meant. He dropped his satin breeches to the floor and climbed on top of her.

She’d got the better of him for sure.

But it wasn’t like he was actually  _losing_.

–

**THE END**


End file.
